Golden Time
Details *'Title:' 골든타임 / Golden Time *'Genre:' Medical, drama *'Episodes:' 23 *'Broadcast Network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-09 to 2012-Sep-25 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Golden Time OST Synopsis This drama is set within the backdrop of an emergency room at a hospital. The one hour you have to save a person’s life after a traumatic injury is what emergency physicians call "golden time". Lee Min Woo learns this all too quickly as he starts work as an emergency physician at an urban hospital. Kang Jae In is a first-year intern who discovers that she is the heiress to a foundation that owns the hospital. Can they learn to become great doctors from Dr. Choi In Hyuk, a renowned trauma surgeon who puts his patients before everything else in his life? - KimchiDrama User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Sun Gyun as Lee Min Woo *Hwang Jung Eum as Kang Jae In **Choo Ye Jin as child Jae In *Lee Sung Min as Choi In Hyuk *Song Sun Mi as Shin Eun Ah ;Jae In's Related People *Sun Woo Yong Nyeo as Park Geum Nyeo (Jae In's grandmother) *Jang Yong as Kang Dae Je (Jae In's grandfather) *Song Yoo Ha (송유하) as Bang Sun Woo *Kim Jong Rae (이종래) as Jae In's grandfather's younger brother ;Min Woo's Related People *Kim Mi Kyung as Min Woo's mother ;Haeundae Sejong Hospital Department of Emergency Medicine *Jung Kyu Soo as Na Byung Gook *Kim Ki Bang as Kim Do Hyung Orthopedics *Lee Ki Young as Hwang Se Han *Jo Sang Ki as Park Sung Jin *Heo Tae Hee as Ko Jae Won *Ji Il Joo as Yoo Kang Jin Department of Neurosurgery *Kim Hyung Il as Kim Ho Young *Shin Dong Mi as Jo Dong Mi General Surgery *Uhm Hyo Sup as Kim Min Joon *Hong Ji Min as Song Gyung Hwa Anesthesiology *Jung Suk Yong as Ji Han Goo Plastic Surgery *Chun Jae Ho as Park Keun Soo Trauma Surgeon *Kim Sa Kwon as Jang Hyuk Chan '' Hospital Director'' *Park Young Ji as Oh Gwang Chul ;Others *Park Jung Min as Jang Young Woo *Ban Hye Ra as Kang Soo Kyung *Ga Deuk Hee as Seo Hyo Eun *Na Seung Ho as Kang Dae Je's secretary *Seo Ji Yun (서지연) as nurse *Gong Soo Hyuk (공수혁) as association member *Choi Jae Sup (최재섭) as Park Won Gook *Hong Hyun Taek as Lee Se Min *Lee Dong Gyu as Shin Eun Ah's fiance *Im Ji Young (임지영) as woman in childbed *Yoon Min Soo (윤민수) as mass production member *Song Young Kyu as Lee Won Pyo (cameo) *Jung Ae Yun as Bang Hee Sun (cameo) *Lee Suk Goo (이석구) as Choi Jun Bae (cameo) *Park Sun Woo *Lee Jong Rae Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Kim Jin Man *'Producer:' Kim Ho Young (김호영) *'Director:' Kwon Suk Jang, Lee Yoon Jung *'Assistant Director:' Park Won Gook, Shim So Yun (심소연) *'Screenwriter:' Choi Hee Ra Recognitions *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Actor of the Year (selected by PD's of three main broadcasters) (Lee Sung Min) *'2012 Grimae Awards:' Best Actor Award (Lee Sung Min) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Male Acting Award (Lee Sung Min) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Excellence Actress Award (Song Sun Mi) Episode Ratings See Golden Time/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:MBC Category:Medical Category:Drama